Gracias a una horrenda flor
by katita0chan
Summary: Solo rukia se le podria ocurrir algo asi...quieren ver como ocurrio todo?, entren y lean


**Gracias a una horrenda flor –ichiruki**

Pov ichigo:

Bueno, aquí me encuentro yo, con la casa para mi solo ya que mis hermanas fueron con mi padre al cine. Mientras tanto yo utilizo ese valioso tiempo sin ellos, sentado abrazando a rukia por la espalda viendo los programas de televisión mas idiotas que existen..., pero en este minuto deben estar preguntándose…

"¿Cómo mierda se llego a esto?"

…verán es de una forma tan idiotamente cursi que, les aconsejo que estén con insulina al lado mientras se la cuento…

Todo ocurrió hace una semana atrás, yo como siempre estaba haciendo como buen estudiante mi tarea de algebra, cuando escucho que llegan yuzu, karin y rukia que habían ido al centro comercial a tomarse unos helados.

Por mi mente solo pasaban maldiciones porque no iba a poder terminar mi tarea, ya que desde hace tiempo me había dado cuenta que me distraigo mucho cuando esta rukia, y había empezado a ha verla como mas que una amiga, siento mi cara calentarse por mis pensamientos.

Ese momento siento mi puerta abrirse y dejar paso a una rukia un poco alterada

-que pasa enana?-digo girándome para encararla…

Lo que vi me dejo en un shock temporal, rukia estaba roja, al parecer avergonzada…

-i-ichigo, emm, crees en los mitos y leyendas?-

Imaginaran mi cara de WTF! Del momento

-huh?...emm…yo…- que diablos me tomo por la guardia baja

-no te quedes callado idiota, y responde la simple pregunta!- dijo una rukia un poco enojada

-tranquila!... yo no creo en esas tonterías, solo creo en lo que tengo al frente de mi

- ya veo…-dijo algo apenada…apenada? Dije apenada? Desde cuando soy tan malditamente observador?

-enana porque me preguntaste eso?...

- por nada que te importe cabeza de zanahoria…

-a quien le dices cabeza de zanahoria, enana?

… y como imaginaran después de eso comenzaron nuestras estupidas peleas, si son estupidas, pero aun así me encantan, me hacen sentirme humano, diablos yo soy un humano, pero con todos los problemas de los shinigamis a veces se me olvida …

Luego de eso, rukia se fue ha hablar con mis hermanas, ¬/¬ no lo digo por que las espie…,mierda no!, enserio, lo digo porque se escuchaban risas abajo.

Al rato parase que rukia salio, ya que no ceno con nosotros, karin tan observadora y atenta como siempre me dijo que rukia había ido por un encargo de yuzu, volvía luego que me fuera a costar tranquilo, obviamente negué mi obvia preocupación, le hice caso a mi querida hermana y subí a descansar…

Extrañamente me quede dormido temprano…

Pero me empecé a despertar porque sentí unos ruidos cerca de mi …

-rukia?- dije instintivamente

-i-ichigo?- dijo escondiendo algo en su espalda

Yo estaba desperezándome para poder ver bien a rukia, ya que solo nos iluminaba la luz de la luna, rukia estaba muy nerviosa, y se veia muy tierna asi…duh? Dije tierna?... ya no me importa para que negar lo que se me nota en la cara….

-que escondes rukia?

-y-yo esconder?.. nose de que hablas ichigo… estas imaginando cosas debe ser producto del sueño…. Si! Eso es ichigo es por el sueño no es que viste una flor…diablos!

- yo no dije flores rukia, que ibas a poner en mi cabeza?- dije asustándome…

-tks… te diré si me dejas terminar y no interrumpes…

-ya ya, te escucho, tienes toda mi atención.. –dije para mirarla directamente…

- bueno veras…., hoy cuando fuimos a la heladería con yuzu-chan y karin, ellas me contaron sobre que en su escuela les habían contado una leyenda de una flor que se llama "pensamiento"-y de su espalda saco un masetero con una flor que debería ser de la que hablaba

-rukia esa flor es horrible…-dije mirándola incrédulo…

-cállate fresa!, no es horrible, bueno quizás un poco, pero lo que importa es la historia! La historia! Pon atención viene lo importante y quiero que me escuches porque no lo repetiré!...

-…haaa de acuerdo!-dije suspirando resignado

-la historia o leyenda dice que si colocas esta flor al lado de alguien que duerme- me di cuenta que se iba sonrojando gradualmente- al despertar se iba a enamorar de la primera persona que el viera…-termino con la cabeza gacha de vergüenza

Mi cabeza no terminaba de analizar todo lo que había dicho rukia…y yo ya la estaba abrazando!, como no hacerlo si me estaba reteniendo desde que desperté y ahora ella me dio el empujón que necesitaba…

-i-ichigo?

-no tendrías que poner una horrible flor para que me enamore… de …kon…

-….ichigo idiota!-dijo tratando de safarse de mi agarre…

-era broma enana, jajajaja, no tenias porque hacerlo si todo mi ser ya es tuyo- dije con mi mejor sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-baka! –dijo mientras me correspondía mi abrazo…

-rukia…-dije para que me mirara…y cuando lo hizo no desaproveche la oportunidad y selle el momento con mi primer beso ….

Diablos olviden lo que dije es muy vergonzoso…

Bueno y volvimos al sillón…

Al recordar todo esto no pude evitar sonreír…

Y al oído le susurro

-te quiero rukia, gracias-

Para besar su cuello…

Todo esto gracias a rukia, a la estupida y fea flor

-Por afuera de la ventana se podría ver una escena un poco

-papa cállate nos pueden oir!

-MASAKI NUESTRO HIJO SE VOLVIO HOMBRE!-

-viejo muérete, ichi-nii nos va escuchar!...

**FIN**

**notas de autor:**

les gusto?

es mi primera historia...

perdón si hay algún error ortográfico

dejen algún comentario o critica esop

bleach es propiedad de tite okubo

pero la historia es de puro entretenimiento, y por supuesto es mio

byeeeee


End file.
